


Postpone Training

by ItsFfion



Series: Team Red [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, But only for a bit, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gun Violence, Hurt/Comfort, I figured out how to tag, Matt Murdock is a Good Bro, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Matt Murdock, Protective Wade Wilson, Soft Peter Parker, Team Red, Training, Wade Wilson is a Good Bro, Wade dies, soft, wade gets shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsFfion/pseuds/ItsFfion
Summary: Peter meets up with Daredevil and Deadpool for their first meeting of Team Red, and finds out about Wades power in a bad way.





	Postpone Training

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic with team red team up? not including the twitter fic.  
> anyway i hope yall like this

Peter was excited, he got to meet Daredevil! And Daredevil was surprisingly nice, grumpy but nice. He even wanted to train Peter! Which is awesome! 

They planned to meet on the edge of Queens, Peter did say he didn't mind going down to Hells Kitchen but Daredevil said that there's no bother. 

So here Peter was, in his Spider-man suit, waiting for a man in a devil costume to come a train him. He was nervous to say the least, this was the vigilante known for beating criminals up until they were knocked out and in hospital. When he mentioned he was meeting up with Daredevil to Ned, he was worried that Peter was going to be hospitalised, which he assured he won't be.. But he is allowed to be slightly scared to train with him. 

A few minutes later Peter hears someone walking up to him from behind, in turn, he quickly turned around and got into a defensive position before noticing it was just Daredevil. “That was good, you heard a unknown threat and acted quickly, though if I was out to attack you, you have to act faster.” Daredevil spoke gravely, Spider-man smiled nervously under his mask, 

“yeah, but at least I'm being trained now, so I can get better. Right?” that causes Daredevil to smile, 

“yes-” he cuts himself off and tilts his head around, 

“uh, wh-”

“shh!” the older man says, then, after a few seconds puts his head in his hands, 

“god not him again” he mutters, Peter is of course confused, are they about to be attacked? They can't be, Daredevil would've reacted quicker by now. 

Suddenly Peter hears a crash, then a curse, which Peter  _ is not  _ repeating in fear of May manifesting right then and there to tell him off. 

Peter turns his head around to spot another figure in red, with lots of guns and swords strapped to him, Peter quickly looked at Daredevil, hoping to see if this is a fight, only to see the man look tired.  “Red! And oh my!” Spider-man looks at the man with lots of guns, as he gasps, “Spider-man! You so much shorter than it looks in pictures! Double-D! Why didn't you tell me you knew the amazing Spider-man?”

“because I don't like you” Daredevil responds, 

“oh you wound me Red, you really do. Now! What are you two boys up to? Drugs? Cause’ if so, tut tut, I thought you both were better than that” the man huffs, and puts his hands on his hips, acting like a strange mother telling her kids off. 

Peter sees his chance to talk, “uhm, I'm sorry, who are you?” the man in question looks over at him, 

“I'm Deadpool! Though most people call me wade, or-” Deadpool gets cut of by Daredevil covering his mouth, 

“I need to talk to you, stay here Spidey”

  
  


Once Daredevil was far of a distance away from Spider-man, he moved his hand away from Wades mouth, which he saw as a opportunity to talk, “ohmygod that's Spider-man! He sounds so young?” Daredevil Sighed, 

“he is young Wade, I'm pretty sure he's one of the youngest vigilante or hero or whatever he is to the avengers. And he's going to get himself killed without the proper training”

The eyes of Deadpools mask widen, not that DD could see them, but he knew that he was shocked, “how.. How old is he?” 

“I don't know, I didn't ask, but by the sound of his very fast heartbeat, I would put him at 15 or 16” 

Wade sighs, “jesus, he's literally a baby”

Daredevil stands up straight looking, or attempting to look Wade in the eyes, “we can't let him know that we know his age, okay? It might make him wary of us, and you should know how masked vigilantes are about our identities, you didn't know mine until 2 years after we worked together, plus he's younger so he's going to be more wary, or paranoid, I don't know. Let's just go back, he's starting to panic that we're about to fight or something” 

  
  


Once back Peter sighed, he was worried there for how long they have both been talking. Deadpool comes over and puts his arm around Peter, making the younger tense, “righty oh! Let's get this started, so what are we doing? Is it regular boring training with boxing or we gonna go defeat some bad guys?”, 

“well I'm not sure, Daredevil just said to meet here cause he was going to train me..” Peter says nervously, 

Deadpool looks shocked, “Spidey! Don't you know you shouldn't meet weird costumed people at night? Alone! That's dangerous you could be kidnapped!” he says while shaking Peter back and forth, 

“Wade stop shaking him, but yeah Spider-man, he does make a point, be careful next time. The training were going to do is boxing, which is not boring,  _ Wade _ ” in response, Deadpool just huffs and moves around from Spider-man, 

“nah! I have a better idea. Red, this was the reason I was looking for you, and Spider-man here is just a plus to it. I have information about a small gun dealing, and you know how I love guns, so I'm going to take them away from criminals so I could use them instead!” Daredevil sighs, 

“you know what, sure, it can be good training.. Next time though we're doing boxing”

  
  


So here Peter was, next to a mercenary and the devil of Hells Kitchen stopping a gun dealership.. 

“there's only 10 men. Two guarding the front and two in the back, the rest are in the inside of the building, surrounded by” he stops to smell? “5 of them are holding guns, the four on the outside and on inside and there's 2 guns that no one is using.” Deadpool looks disappointed, 

“what? Only two? I mean it's 7 counting the ones holding them but they are probably boring ones. But hey, Spidey you can climb walls and your sticky I want you to go inside up the walls and I don't know web people, and red you know what to do” Daredevil and Peter nod at Wade. 

  
  


Spider-man quietly swings to the building, climbing up onto the wall, going through the small window and climbing near a dark corner, he hears short, quiet shouts from outside, Peter takes that as his que to start webbing people up. First he goes for the three near the back, watching the deal take place, he quickly webs them both up then goes to Web one more up. He sees Wade walk in shooting the two men left in their legs, which is when Peter jumps down from the ceiling scaring Deadpool, as Daredevil walks in. 

“Spidey could you web up those ones DP shot, and uh, make sure they don't bleed out. Other than that good job” this causes Peter the smile, hiding it under his mask. 

  


As they begin to walk out Peter hears something, then he felt a large body push him onto the ground then a shot and a body dropping to the floor, something wet hitting his mask. He sees Daredevil quickly run into the building and knock the shooter out while Peter sitting on the ground next to a body, Deadpools body, he, of course, panics. 

“w-oh god- Wade?” he moves towards Deadpool body, “Oh god- Daredevil!” Peter says noticing the amount of blood coming from him. Daredevil quickly runs over to them and picks up Wade's body, 

“hey, it's okay kid” DD tries to calm Peter down from a clear panic attack, dragging him along to a building, 

“I-I'm sorry- he just push me to the ground- and a- a gun went off!” Peter feels his mask surrounding his eyes get wet. 

They all land on a building top and Daredevil puts Deadpool down, which causes Peter to see a hole in his head, “I-I'm sorry I should've made sure everyone was properly webbed up- and now-” Peter cuts off with a sob, Daredevil once finished checking Deadpool over, which Peter sees no point in, as the man had a hole in his head, he walks in front of Peter, blocking his view of Wade. “Spider-man, listen to me okay? It's going to be okay.. Wades fine, he's had worse than this” this does not calm Peter down, how can he be okay. 

Suddenly Peter felt like he couldn't breathe, which causes DD to curse, “Spidey, listen its okay, just breath, c'mon kid” the younger feels his mask being pulled up to his nose,

“I-I can't breathe” Peter finds himself stuttering out. Daredevil rubs his back gently, trying to calm him, “yes you can just follow me” Daredevil begins to take exaggerated breathes, which Peter tries to follow. 

A few minutes later Peter finds himself out of his panic, still hiccuping, “I'm sorry, I-hes-” Peter rubs his eyes instinctively when he feels them water again, only to be blocked by his mask. Daredevil speaks to him, “he's going to be okay, he heals fast” the older man says calmly, 

“even if he does heal fast, there's no healing a bullet to his head” he manages to choke out. Daredevil sighs, “just wait okay kid?”. 

  


A few minutes later Peter hears something metal hit the floor and Deadpool gasp and sit up, causing him to jump in shock, “jeez! That sure hurt- hey Spider-man you okay?” this just brings more tears, 

“I- I thought you were dead! And- and you had a hole in your head” he cries, which prompts the recently dead man to move right next to Spidey and hugs him, 

“hey, hey no it's okay, I should've explained this earlier before I got shot-” this causes Peter to tense, “I have super healing--I can basically not die”, Wade continues to rub Peters back and he looks over to Daredevil who looked at Spider-man sadly. 

  


After a few minutes Peter calms down enough for Wade to stop soothing him, “I'm sorry. I should've made sure everyone was webbed up properly” Wade shook his head,

“No, it wasn't your fault, I shouldn't have even suggested we do the gun dealership when you were supposed to train and do boxing, I should not even be here with you and DD in the first place, I changed Reds plan with training you” 

Daredevil kneels next to them both, “I should've explained wades enhancements too, so you would've knew what to expect if he got hurt. I'm sorry Spider-man” Peter looks up at them both, 

“Peter” he says causing them both to look confused, 

“huh?” Wade says, 

“my names Peter” they both smile, 

“well in that case my name is Matt, nice to meet you Peter” Daredevil says, smiling. 

**Author's Note:**

> if yall liked this tell me if you'd like more with tea red, i could make a series of them learning more about each other


End file.
